Life Is Like That
by Morrolan
Summary: AU: Terry goes to college in New York after the death of Bruce. Sorry, I haven't updated in a while..I've been real busy, and I'm going out of town till after New Years. But I do have two more chapters written, just a matter of typing and posting...
1. Terry

Disclaimer: I don't own Terry McGinnis or Peter Parker, Batman and Spiderman, respectively.to bad.wish I did.  
  
Life is Like That. Chapter One: Terry  
  
Terry was a sophomore in college.amazing. He wasn't Batman anymore.Bruce had died. He had left Terry quite a bit of money, the mansion...and almost everything in it, including the Batsuit and everything else in the Batcave. But he had left Terry a note.it said that Terry should give up being Batman for a while.try to have a normal life. But it also said it was up to Terry. Terry had decided that he would put Batman to rest for a while. He played Batman for the rest of his time in high school and his freshman year of college, but when he started his sophomore year at Empire State University Batman would disappear for a while. And so Batman had vanished. Crime in Gotham increased a bit.but that wouldn't last long. The police where working extra hard and a new unit specifically designed to go against the big bad guys was formed. So life in Gotham continued pretty much as normal. And Terry went to New York.  
  
Somewhere in New York...  
  
Terry was having a bad day.first he failed a History exam.not cool, and now this punk was trying to mug him. Fun. Terry was just about to relieve some of his anger by kicking punk ass when a voice said, "Now that's not nice little Jimmy. It's not polite to hold people up." The punk looked around and so did Terry. They both saw him at the same time. He was hanging upside down from the street light above them.  
  
The punk nearly wet his pants. "S-ssss-ssspiderman!!" "That's right.your friendly neighborhood Spiderman. Now put the knife down Jimmy and be a good boy. We don't want you hurting yourself." Spiderman shot his webbing and snatched the knife out of the punk's hand. "Now Jimmy you know I have to report you to the police. You did a bad thing." Spiderman then webbed "Jimmy" up and attached the end to the lamp post. "Now wait right here and be a good boy Jimmy." Spiderman then turned to Terry who was almost laughing to himself. "Are you alright young man?" Spiderman asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure, just peachy. It's been a wonderful day. I failed a History exam, get balled out by my professor and then this idiot decides he wants to mug me. I'm wonderful!" Terry yelled. "That's good. But you seem just a little stressed.perhaps you should stop and get some hot chocolate or something, always works for me." And with that Spiderman was gone, leaving Terry with "Jimmy".  
  
Terry got out his cell phone and called the cops after some deliberation on whether he should just leave the guy there or not. He waited for the cops, realizing that he had to give a statement if this guy was going to be sent to jail. The cops arrived in about 10 minutes.already there was a small crowd of people who saw the guy webbed to the street lamp and wanted to know what was going on. Terry was very thankful that there where no news crews, seeing as the fortune Bruce left him was a noteworthy thing. Not to mention that Terry owned about 52% of Wayne Enterprises. Because wonderful old Bruce Wayne had left most of his stock to Terry, with 5% going to Barbara, Dick, and Tim.all of Batman's sidekicks. Terry had also inherited Ace but the dog died a year ago. Terry was thinking all this as the cops asked him questions about what had happened. Terry gave them the straight facts.almost exactly as they would've been written down by the detective taking notes.all the extra unnecessary stuff left out. At the end the detective realized he had forgotten to ask for the name of the witness.but Terry was gone.  
  
Terry walked off down the street.looking straight ahead. He walked past a coffee house and the smell drew him in. It was a nice place.it looked like it was family owned, not a big chain like Starbucks. It was pretty crowded too. Terry walked up to the counter and looked at the menu. He wasn't a really big coffee drinker so he decided to follow Spiderman's advice, he ordered a hot chocolate, and since he was hungry he also decided to get a muffin, blueberry. He sat down in a little corner booth where he could watch the door and most of the shop.  
  
He was savoring his hot chocolate when she walked in.a brunette with a redhead following slightly behind her. The redhead was of less interest to him although she was cute, but he liked brunettes better. He smiled at her when she looked his way, she smiled back. Terry thought that was a good thing. She had noticed him. The two girls took a table not far from his and he could hear part of their conversation.  
  
"What time is Peter supposed to get here?" the brunette asked. "He was supposed to be here already. Something must have come up at the Bugle." The redhead said. "It's a bit annoying... So Jill.do you have anyone new in your life?"  
  
Terry didn't hear her reply because just then the door opened and a young man who was a little bit shorter than Terry with brown hair and brown eyes walked in. He headed straight towards the two girls. The redhead stood up with a big smile on her face and gave him a hug and kissed him on his cheek. "Hey Tiger, what kept you?" She asked.  
  
"Got some more pictures of Spiderman. He rescued some guy from a mugger down the street a bit." Peter said.  
  
Terry missed the rest of the conversation because he was trying to figure where this guy was hiding himself on the street.when the mugger struck there was no one around. Maybe he came along when Spiderman was chatting with "Jimmy". And Terry dismissed it from his mind. He stood up and headed over to the counter to pay for his drink. Then he left and went back to his apartment to get some sleep.  
  
The next day..  
  
The alarm buzzing woke Terry from a nightmare where everyone found out he was Batman and the bad guys had all ganged together to get him. They had kidnapped his family and where using them as bait. Terry was glad the alarm clock woke him up because at the point in his dream he was just at a Joker had just put a gun to Matt's head. Terry got up and headed to the bathroom to shower and shave. When he was done he grabbed his books and headed downstairs for the walk to jolly old Empire State U.  
  
Terry headed in to his History class a bit early; the professor had asked him to come in for a meeting about his grades.which were slipping as shown by the failed History exam. His professor was standing at his desk talking to another student. They both looked up as Terry walked in.  
  
"You wanted to see me Professor Marnk?" "Yes Terry.I am very concerned about your grades. So I have asked Peter here to help. If you are willing, Peter is willing to tutor you." "Sure." "Good. I'll let you two get acquainted." Terry and Peter headed to the back of the class room. 


	2. Peter

Life Is Like That Chapter Two: Peter  
  
'So, this is Terry McGinnis, heir to Bruce Wayne's fortune, a young man Osborn is very much interested in, and the guy I saved last night. Oh boy'. Peter thought to himself. 'And I get to tutor him in history'.  
  
"Hi, as Professor Marnk said I'm Terry McGinnis." He said, holding out his hand. Peter reached out and shook it, "Peter Parker." A million thoughts are racing through his head, like 'how do I get out of this', 'I can't get out of this, somehow Professor Marnk talked me into it, great; this is going to cause some problems'.  
  
"So, when is it good for us to get together," Terry asked. "Ummm.do you have a study period or a break between any classes?" Peter asked. "Yeah, I have about an hour and a half between calculus and Advanced Biology. That's about 12 to 1:30. Is that ok?"  
  
"I have a break in my schedule from 12:30 to 1:30 so I'll meet you in the main library at 12:30 on..What days are good for you?"  
  
"Say.Tuesdays and Thursdays?" "Great, that works perfectly. And if we need to I'm free most Sundays. We could meet in this coffee shop bye my house, on Fort and Cass."  
  
"A little place called Beani House?" "Yeah, how'd you know the name?" "I saw you there last night. With a redhead and a brunette, bye the way, is the brunette seeing anyone?"  
  
Peter was momentarily stunned, 'I didn't even see him there last night.even though I had just possibly saved his life and his wallet'."No, she isn't seeing anybody that I'm aware of. MJ, my girlfriend, Mary Jane is her name actually, keeps trying to hook her up with someone. I usually meet them there for a study session once a week."  
  
"Could I come next time you guys meet there?" Again Peter was stunned.he thought for a minute.MJ definitely wouldn't mind, she wants to hook Jill up with someone, but Jill just might mind. "I'll have to talk to MJ and Jill. But I don't think it will be a problem." And with that the bell rang and class began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N, ok, not exactly the most spectacular chapter but I got stuck; it should be longer next chapter. Couldn't remember what street Peter lives on and I didn't feel like looking it up. Also, if anyone knows the name of that Lizard guy Peter is chummy with, the guy who works at the school, a professor, let me know please, also like what kind of class he would teach, cause I want Terry to have him for a class. Anyway, please Review and let me know what you think. I noticed that I was writing this one from a first person POV and Terry from a third person POV so I fixed this one. And I also fixed the Paragraph spacing a bit, I hope it's easier for people to read. And one more thing, thoughts will be indicated bye '' from now on. 


	3. LILT3

Life Is Like That Chapter 3:  
  
Terry was supposed to meet Peter for his first tutoring session and he was late.Terry hated being late. He rushed into the library as fast as he could move. Peter was sitting patiently, with his book open in front of him.  
  
"You're late." He said. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I had to stay after in calculus to copy some notes down." "Ok, well, let's get started."  
  
They studied for 45 minutes before Peter had to go. Before he left he invited Terry to come to the coffee shop the following night. Terry agreed, of course. He would meet them all there at about 7:30 on Wednesday.  
  
Terry had about a half hour left before Bio so he decided to get some lunch. He headed over to a little deli a block or so from the library. He ordered a club sandwich and sat down in a corner booth were he could watch to door, a habit left over from being Batman. The deli filled up fast with college students and others on a lunch break. Terry had about 20 minutes left when in walked Jill. She ordered and the looked around for a seat, there where none left. Terry had an idea.  
  
"Hey!" he called to her. She looked over and he waved to her, motioning to the seat across from him. She walked over to him.  
  
"Hi." She said. "Hi, you need a seat?" "Yeah, thanks." She smiled at him. "I'm Terry McGinnis." "Jill Stacy. Nice to meet you." "Do you know Peter Parker? He mentioned you when we where talking earlier. I'm going to be joining your weekly study session at the coffee shop."  
  
"Really? Cool. Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. Have you lived in New York for very long?" "No, only a couple months. I used to live in Gotham. I think I like New York better. It seems cleaner and not as much crime. But then I almost got mugged a couple days ago."  
  
"What!! Really? What happened?" "Spiderman saved me. That guy is pretty weird. He kept cracking jokes." "Yeah? You ever meet Batman?" "Nope, but I saw him save a couple people from Jokers."  
  
"Cool." Jill looked down at her watch. "Crap! I got to go to class! I'm going to be late. See you tomorrow!" "K, bye!" And with that Jill headed off and Terry got ready for Bio with Doc Connors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N, This is not nearly as long as I wanted to write, and not done when I wanted it done.but I got a new chapter up!! But no name for it, if anyone could give me a name for it..I would appreciate that. 


	4. The Coffee Shop

Life is Like That Chapter 4: The Coffee Shop  
  
Terry got to the coffee shop on time, for once in his life he thought a little bitterly. MJ and Peter where both already there, Jill wasn't. Terry walked over to them and sat down in an armchair. A waitress came over and asked him what he wanted. Terry ordered a hot chocolate, he was feeling a bit depressed and for some reason the hot chocolate made him feel better.  
  
They sat in a sort of uncomfortable silence for a little while, Peter and MJ sitting together on the couch and Terry by himself. It made him miss Dana a bit, even though it had been over between them for two years now. But then Jill walked in and all thoughts of Dana left Terry's mind.  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm late. My clock got unplugged and I didn't realize what time it was until my dad came in and asked me if I was still meeting you guys tonight."  
  
"That's ok Jill. No problem. We didn't even notice you weren't here." Peter joked.  
  
"Ha, so very ha Peter. Everyone knows I'm the life of the party, well.MJ and I are the life of the party." "Right and I'm Spiderman." Peter quipped back.  
  
"Really? I always wanted to meet the man behind the mask, and the really tight outfit. It shows his muscles off very nicely." "Ok that's enough you two." MJ said.  
  
"Fine, fine. We'll settle down" Jill said as she plopped down in the chair across from Terry.  
  
"Good, you need to learn to play like nice little kiddies and not argue so much." Terry spoke up.  
  
Jill just stuck her tongue out at him and Peter laughed. "Jill and I have never been able to learn how to play like nice little kiddies. We're both to stubborn." "That's ok, I never could either," Terry replied.  
  
"Well then, let's get studying." MJ said. "I've got a major test tomorrow and I need to ace it."  
  
And with that the group got down to studying. Suddenly they heard a loud crash and the sound of a building alarm go off. Everyone in the coffee house stood up to see what it was. Someone had driven a pickup truck into the front of the jewelry store across the street. As the stunned people watched two masked men got out of the truck and ran into the store through the hole the truck had made. A couple minutes later the police showed up, just as the men where getting ready to get into the truck.  
  
The men saw the cops and ran past the truck, toward the coffee shop. 'Oh shit' thought Terry. 'I can see a hostage situation developing.'  
  
The two men ran into the coffee housed and grabbed the nearest person, who just happened to be Jill.  
  
"Shit," masked man #1 said, "they got those tinted widows and not blinds." "So line the hostages up a couple feet in front of the bar and we'll stand behind the bar," mm #2 said. "Use them as a sort of screen."  
  
Mm #1 had Jill by the arm; he pulled her closer to him and held a gun to her head. "Right, if you all will just cooperate then nobody'll get hurt. I want you all to line up right there in front of the bar or I'll shoot this one in the head."  
  
Everyone followed orders.  
  
Terry decided he had to do something to get Jill away from mm #1, or as Terry preferred to think of them, Idiot #1. He noticed that only #1 had a gun, #2 was unarmed.  
  
Just then the phone behind the counter rang. #2 picked it up.  
  
"Yeah" he said. He listened for a minute then he spoke again. "You can call me #2. I'm not stupid enough to give you my name." He listened some more. "We won't let any hostages go until we get our first demand. Our demands are: number one, we want to be able to leave this building and get our truck; number two, we want to be able to drive to the airport with no hassles; number three, we want a plane waiting for us at the airport to take us where ever we want to go. That's it." He listened a bit more. "No, look I already told you our demands. And those demands don't include food. We didn't ask for any food. Now, we want all you nice cop chappies to get away from our truck and let us go. If we see any cops on the street, or anywhere else we will begin killing hostages." And with that #2 hung up.  
  
'These guys are total idiots. Those are stupid demands.they obviously have never taken hostages before and they don't watch enough hostage movies, or maybe they watch too many.' Terry thought. 'What can I do to help get these people out safely.?'  
  
#2 and #1 where conferring between themselves, with Jill still in the clutches of #1. Terry got an idea.  
  
A/N and that is where I'm going to leave it for now.heeheehee. 


End file.
